Child Aboard
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: While on a mission agent Maine finds a little girl that seemed to be injured, and he's not about to leave her behind. *horrible summery, I know. But please read! Rated T for swearing*
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that it's the big, though guys that always love the cute little kids. Well, this gave me an idea with Maine. It's completely fluffy and cute, but there is some action in it I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maine stabbed the last man standing with the knife at the back of his bruteshot. He surveyed all the bodies laying around him with a bit of pride. There were forty in total, and they had been easy to eliminate, in a small way this was disappointing, but efficient. He let out a low hiss and put his bruteshot on his back, he stopped this motion as a noise sounded behind him. Was that, a sneeze? Maine ignored the confusion and whirled out, pointing the bruteshot at them. There was a loud shriek and Maine lowered his weapon as he saw a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes backing away from him in fear. What the hell was a kid doing here? She tripped over something and landed on her back, shaking at the sight of him.

Maine put the bruteshot on his back and walked over to her. She didn't move but whimpered a bit as he got closer. He knelt down and went to grab her, but she screamed and scrambled away from him. He paused and pulled his hand back. He couldn't just leave her here all alone, she could get seriously hurt. And it seemed she always was. A bruise had formed by her right temple and her short bangs had a huge knot that had been created by blood. Her left arm had tons of scratches on them and her right leg had a burn mark. Obviously who ever had done this too her had been wearing armor like him and that's why she was so scared of him. Maine put his hands up, as if to assure her, and reached up to his helmet. He gave a light twist and pulled it off.

The girl looked at his face, as if thinking a moment. After she stopped and looked at his eyes Maine reached out again. She whimpered a bit and flinched but didn't shy away. Maine helped her to her feet and smiled at her assuringly. She gave a small smile back and watched as he put his helmet back on. Maine checked to see if this bothered her and was happy to find that it did not. He picked her up and set her on his left hip. She held tightly to him as he turned to the window that lead to where they kept their vehicles. He charged towards it and jumped into the air. As he did so he wrapped his arms around the girl so the glass didn't cut her. He let out an angry growl as four guards turned towards him, shaking in fear. He took out his bruteshot and aimed it at them. One of them was ready to pull the trigger when someone stopped him with a hand on the barrel.

"No, wait!" he said. Everyone turned to the man, confused. He turned to Maine and looked at the girl he held in his arms, she was clinging to him for dear life and had her face buried in the crook of his neck in fear. "He has a kid." The other man growled and glared at him, asking him how this was important. "I know we don't like these guys, but I'm not going to kill a kid just to get an advantage. Come on, we're all human here." Everyone lowered their guns and glared at Maine angrily. The man walked over to Maine. "Why don't you give her too me? I don't want her to get hurt." As he reached up for her Maine remembered that they had given her those scars, the girl looked over at him.

"NO!" she screamed, clinging even tighter and hiding her face in his neck again. Maine snarled and backed away from the man, he wasn't handing her over to someone she was obviously terrified off on sight. The man put his arms down and backed away, hands held up defensively. Maine looked over at the girl and lay a hand between her shoulders assuringly before turning to glare at the man as he continued to back away.

"Can't we just shoot him?" one of the men whined. The other man had finished backing up and glared over at the man who had spoken up, obviously not liking this question in the slightest. The man mumbled something and looked away. "Why don't we just give him a warthog while we're at it." Maine let out a low hiss and raised his bruteshot with one hand. They all took a few steps back. Maine kept it pointed at them as he headed towards one of the warthogs. Once there he used his free arm to put the girl in the passenger before heading over to the driver's seat.

"Just don't get the kid killed, ok?" the one man asked. Maine looked over at him and watched as he opened the door, commanding all the men to back up against the wall. Maine pulled out and faced the warthog towards the door. He turned back to the man and gave a sharp nod before taking off as fast as the warthog could go. He glanced over at the girl as she held on tightly to what grip she could get on the warthog. He looked back to where he was going. He swerved passed the cars in his way and kept an eye out for the others. Where the hell were they? He slowed down as York fell out from the sky. He grabbed onto the turret and got his balance.

"Thanks Maine," he said getting behind the turret. The girl looked up at York as he shot down the men on jetpacks. She yelped as Maine took a sharp turn around a building and latched onto the warthog again. The sight of a little girl sitting in the warthog passenger seat was laughable, but Maine had a job to do, and he didn't have time to laugh. He saw the others in another warthog and pushed the gas pedal down a bit more to catch up to them. But he still didn't forget his promise to protect the girl, so he would. But that would mean hiding her from the director and the others.

...

Maine walked away from the meeting with a bit more speed than was normal, but no one asked him about why, they knew better than to question him. But he didn't like the way Wash tilted his head at him as soon as he left the room. York instantly moved out of his way as he walked passed. When he had arrived the girl did not hesitate to hide from everyone, seeing as they all were wearing armor and that seemed to scare her. As they had passed his room Maine had put her inside, if he was lucky she hadn't left. He turned to face his door and opened it, silently stepping inside. He looked around the room and stopped as he spotted her.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she slipped. Maine tilted his head at her as she got back up and kicked the punching back he had in his corders. The bag came back and hit her, making her fall over. She grumbled to herself and stood back up. He walked over to a small shelf and set his helmet there. The little girl turned to look at him and smiled a bit. "It's putting up a pretty good fight." Maine shook his head and walked over. She stepped back as he punched the bag a few times. He than stepped back and nodded towards it. She stepped out in front of it and did the same thing he had. She shook her hand. "Ow."

Maine walked over and opened a drawer from his small storage shelf. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to come over. The little girl walked over and stood a few inches in front of him. Maine took one of her small hands and wrapped something around it, she followed his movements as he did so. Once he was done he let it go and did the same with the other hand. He stood up and nodded towards the bag again. She walked up to it and punched it a few times as hard as she could. She looked down at her wrapped hands.

"Clever," she said quietly. Maine huffed a bit. She looked up at him. "My name's Nafalis by the way." Maine nodded in response to this. She turned back to the bag and started to punch it again. Maine walked over to the bed and stopped as a knock sounded at the door. Nafalis stopped and stared at the door. Maine let out a low hiss, demanding who was there.

"Who the hell do you think?" came Wash's voice. Maine growled and the door slid open. Wash walked inside and the door shut. He instantly looked over at Nafalis, who shrieked and hid behind Maine in a heartbeat. Maine looked over at her as she peeked around him to look at Wash, who was staring at her. "Um, Maine, why is there a little girl hiding behind you?" Wash looked up at Maine, who growled in response. "Found her where?" Maine hissed at him and made a series of growling noises. "Uh-huh, I see. And you didn't tell the Director this, why?" Maine simply snarled. "I have to agree with you on that."

"Who are you?" Wash's attention turned back to the little girl hiding behind Maine's legs. Wash knelt down to her height and managed a smile.

"I'm Washington, what's your name?" as Wash asked her this question she walked out from her hiding place.

"Nafalis," she answered him. Wash chuckled a bit. She looked up at Maine. "What kind of a name is Maine anyway?" Maine let out a low growl and turned to Wash.

"It's a code-name. We're agents," Wash told her. Nafalis's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? Cool!" she exclaimed. Wash laughed a bit and stood up, turning back to Maine.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Wash said before leaving the room. Maine let out a small hiss and Nafalis smiled a bit before going back to the punching bag. Maine watched her as he sat on the bed. It seemed as if she was going to be here a long time. Who knew what kind of trouble she'd be getting in while she was. He let out a small sigh. It seemed he was stuck with her, and there was nothing he could do.

...

Maine walked through the halls with an abnormal tensity in his step. Wash stopped in front of him and tilted his head. Maine growled in response and Wash nodded a bit, continuing on his way. The same tensity now in his own steps. Maine had told Wash the Nafalis had been missing for awhile now, hopefully the Director hadn't found her. Maine opened the door to the training room and froze in his steps. Carolina stood by the punching bag chuckling to herself. Maine tensed, what the hell had he walked into now? Carolina saw him and smirked.

"Missing something Maine?" she asked. Nafalis poked her head out form behind a punching bag and ran up to him. Maine let out a low hiss and knelt down to her height. Carolina walked over to them. Maine looked up and didn't like that look she was giving him. "I think that fact that you're doing your best to hide her from the Director and keep her safe is unbelievably sweet." Maine scowled and stood up. His head whirled around as Tex chuckled and South joined her as they walked over.

"Oh, extremely," South said. Maine backed away from them, he didn't like this. "Girls, I think we're scaring the poor guy." Carolina nodded. "Would you chill, there is no girl in the universe that has enough courage to hit on you, ok?" Maine growled and Nafalis laughed a little bit. "We're girls, ok? No matter how tough we are we all love little kids." All three girls nodded. "We'll keep your secret."

"But only if you let us baby-sit," Carolina said, folding her arms over her chest. Maine groaned, making all three girls laugh. Nafalis seemed to have an odd effect on them, seeing as they were all in the same room without killing each other. He gave a sharp nod. "Great! Now, how about you get her back to the room?" Maine huffed and took Nafalis away with him.

"She is adorable," Tex said. Maine could not believe what he just heard. He looked down at Nafalis as she hid away from all the cameras. He look back to where he was going and thought a moment. Maybe she was more good luck than bad. Maybe, that's not exactly a yes. But yeah, it's pretty close.

* * *

**I might add another chapter (because knowing my sister she'll request one. Yes, I'm talking about you!) Anyway...  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's another chapter. My sister really liked it and begged for another one. The beginning is very sad, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Nafalis sat in the pelican between Wash and Maine. Tex and South sat across from her, Carolina and 479er were up in the cockpit driving them to their destination. Not that long ago she had been caught by two guards out in the hall and taken to see the Director. South and Tex tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. He called in Wash, Carolina, 479er, and Maine, and it was clear he was not happy with them. He told them about certain rules and how this was not only against protocol but extremely dangerous. He ordered them to take her away to some planet or other, and they had taken off as soon as they were able. Nafalis kicked her legs back and forth slowly, a sad look covering her features. She jerked in surprise as the pelican shook. The freelancers got to their feet and Nafalis did the same. The back of the pelican opened and they all walked out as they were joined by Carolina and 479er. Nafalis grabbed Maine's hand as they walked out of the pelican and onto the planet they had landed on. She looked up at Wash as he knelt down next to her.

"Take care of yourself, you hear?" he told her. Nafalis nodded, clutching a bit tighter to Maine's hand as she stood there. Wash ruffled her hair a bit before standing up. Nafalis looked as Tex walked over and crossed her arms, without a doubt giving her a very serious look.

"Don't forget what me and the girls taught you, got it?" she ordered. Nafalis gave a sharp nod in response and got one in return. All the others simply looked at one another, undoubtedly using their COMs to talk to each other without her hearing. Maine let go of her hand and she looked over, a little bit in panic, and watched as he knelt down next to her. As he did so all the others looked over in silence. Tears welled up in Nafalis's eyes and she hugged him tightly. Maine wrapped his arms around her small frame firmly. Wash's shoulders slumped down a little bit at the sight and he looked over as a woman headed towards them, obviously there for Nafalis. Nafalis saw her and walked over, holding the woman's hand. Maine stood and looked down at her.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" she asked quietly. Maine gave the tiniest of nods and walked back inside the pelican, followed by the others. Before he entered Wash took a moment to ruffle her hair once more, he then walked back inside and turned around to watch the the pelican door shut, hiding her from his sight. Nafalis as the lady stepped back away from the pelican as it started to take off and the winds picked up around them. The pelican rose high off the ground and Nafalis watched sadly as it took off, never to be seen by her eyes again. The lady said something gently to her and led her down the walkway, she told her about the place and other things, but Nafalis didn't listen. She looked up at where the pelican had gone. "I'll find you," she whispered. "I promise..."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Church ran down the hallway as fast as he could, his human lungs straining to keep moving air in and out and his legs feeling like they might fall off at any moment. Caboose was right beside him, panting heavily and struggling even more than Church was. Church glanced back at Caboose and saw the men chasing them, there were four of them and they were catching up quickly. Church looked forward again and let out a funny noise as he strained his legs faster, yelling at Caboose to keep up. Caboose responded by whining that he couldn't feel his legs. Church rolled his eyes and sped up ever so slightly, his human legs screaming out in pain.

As they ran down the hallway someone sitting in the rafters above them watched as they ran below. The four men were catching up and fast, and she wasn't sure if she wanted them to. She sped off along the ceiling at top speed after them, planning on stopping those men. She rounded the corner and froze as she found the two blue soldiers backed up against a closed door, a dead end. She leaped across the rafters and landed in-between the two sets of soldiers One of the two behind her gasped in surprise and she stood up straight, twirling a long, iron stick she had picked up and glaring at the soldiers before her, armed with shotguns and pistols.

"Hello, chaps," she said, charging at them. The soldiers behind her watched in awe as she took out three of them in under thirty seconds. The last one refused to go though, but it ended with one strong blow. She leaped into the air, dropping her stick and placing her hand on the man's right shoulder and her left foot on his other shoulder. She used her right leg to knee the man in the face, then she twisted and brought her right hand back up into the air, crashing her right foot on his chest and shoving him to the ground. Her right hand enclosed over his throat and her left had clenched into a fist and knocked him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

"Whoa," one of them murmured. She turned around and gave a tiny smile. One of them stepped out and gave a respectful nod. "My name is Leonerd Church, or sometimes called Epsilon. You're good, for a thirteen-year-old girl." She gave the man a slight glare and stood up fully, walking over to him. She crossed her arms and gave him a very stern look.

"First off, I'm fifteen. And Second, I'm Nafalis, pleasure to meet you," she said reaching out her hand. Church reached his hand and they shook. She gave a tiny smirk. "You have a very firm shake. Says a lot about you." She turned to the other soldier, who was a much darker color. "What's your name?"

"My name's Caboose! It's nice to meet you," the man said. Church groaned and shook his head, undoubtedly rolling his eyes. Nafalis smiled and shook the other soldier's hand. Caboose looked over at Church. "See, I told you another crazy, fighting lady would come save us." Nafalis raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "Just like Tex, and Carolina!" Both her eyebrows shot up.

"Carolina, eh? As in, agent Carolina? From the Freelancer program?" Church slowly looked over at Nafalis and nodded, unsure of what to think about this. Why did she know that? Nafalis got a huge smile. "Tell you what, I'll get you out of here, and I get to see her. Deal?" The two looked at each other, even Caboose seemed a bit worried about this. They turned back and Church nodded. "Great! Come on." Nafalis turned around on her heels and walked away, every excited.

...

Nafalis followed Church and Caboose as they walked out into a small circle where there was no trees, but they were still covered so that unless you walked into them you wouldn't be able to tell they were there. She got a smile as Carolina kicked an orange armored soldier into a tree, she groaned and started to walk away. Nafalis charged at her, hearing Church and Caboose gasp behind her in surprise. Carolina whirled around to face her and took a defensive stance, but was caught by surprise as Nafalis preformed the move she did to take down the guard before, but didn't hit her. Carolina stared at her.

"Better?" she asked helping her up. Carolina kept staring at the girl, her jaw hanging open a bit. Suddenly she cried out her name and hugged Nafalis tightly. Nafalis laughed and hugged back. Church and Caboose looked at each other, extremely confused at what was going on her. Carolina chuckled and said that she was doing that move much better than before. Nafalis backed up and smiled at Carolina happily.

"What's going on here?" Wash asked walking over towards them. Nafalis's smile grew greatly.

"WASH!" she screamed loudly and hugged him. Wash grunted in surprise and looked down at her, more confused than Church and Caboose. Carolina repeated her name again and Washington laughed a bit, he ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She replaced her hair and glared at him. Wash laughed a bit more. She looked around. "Where's Maine?" Wash stopped laughing and looked at her. Carolina sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nafalis. But he's on the wrong side I'm afraid," Carolina told her. Nafalis sighed and looked down sadly. "But you're welcome to join us. We're heading off to kill the Director." Nafalis got a tiny smile and nodded.

"I'd like that," she said quietly. Church and Caboose both shrugged a bit and walked over to help the orange guy from being stuck in the tree. Nafalis looked over. "You're not pulling from the center of gravity!" Church glared at her. He yelled for her to try it, so she did. She grabbed his torso, braced up against the tree with both feet, and yanked, sending them both flying onto the ground. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight. Nafalis growled and shoved the orange guy off of her. "Oh, hush..."

* * *

**Well, there's that. I might add another chapter, but I donno.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
